treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Hayraven
"It's a big mistake to look down on Corsairs in ground battles. As long as there is a place to set foot, we're unbeatable." -'Hayraven' Hayraven is a merchant and the Corsair Master at Akmens Ridge, who was relocated in the Scout class tree. He has become kinder after Medzio Diena forced him to return to solid ground. But that does not excuse all the crimes he commited before that. Hayraven was always most violent when attacking other pirate ships. Many were the times when he pillaged whole merchant vessels, and to rival pirates he was particularly cruel. He did not kill those whom he captured; instead he sent them over to the Monk Master, but he never received payment for it. That is why Hayraven isn't very fond of Olfas Grimm now. In a way, Hayraven is someone in charge of his own destiny. In the eyes of the goddesses, he is no more important than the Great Pirate Vladslovas whom he had killed. Ultimately, he turned fate in his favor out of sheer will. And perhaps a little help from his cunning nature. Hayraven's Unofficial Chronicles part 1 With each step, in the shadow of his footsteps remained the blood of his defeated enemies. Demons bowed their heads and drew away in his presence. In front of the ruthless Vladislovas stood a much younger Hayraven. From the splashing waves to the rocking boats, all became silent. Even the seagulls soaring up high had quieted down to watch them. There was no prize for the winner of this battle; the fight was for the title of Great Pirate. Hayraven drew his cutlass and began by attacking Vladislovas in swift steps, aiming once for his chest, twice for each side of his torso. But his attacks were too obvious for Vladislovas. Grabbing ahold of Hayraven's cutlass, he kicked him in the pit of his stomach, knocking him over. Then, as if to teach the younger pirate a lesson, he hit Hayraven with the hilt of his sword again and again. Hayraven barely escaped the cruel pirate's attack to regain his footing. He was already injured, and Vladislovas looked set for victory. Hayraven swallowed once. If he were to surrender, the brutal but skillful Vladislovas may take him as his subordinate. This likely had crossed Vladislovas' mind, seeing how he had chosen to spare Hayraven's life until then. But Hayraven shook away the thought. He began to collect himself as he shot his opponent a hidden smirk. Then, Hayraven suddenly turned, drew a pistol out from its holster and pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself precisely in the middle of Vladislovas' forehead and his large body slowly collapsed towards Hayraven. "Thud!" The small boat, no longer able to withstand the weight of both Vladislovas and Hayraven, tilted over. Waves splashed against the hull, and the cries of seagulls began to fill the air again. Nobody came to the surface. And the waves swept away the name of the Great Pirate. Far away from where the sea swallowed the small boat and the two pirates was a large ship. In it, two groups of men had divided themselves between bow and stern; each busy setting up camp on their end of the boat. The men avoided looking directly at the opposite side as they worked. Their eyes were locked in another direction: the direction in which the captain of each group had departed on a small boat long before. The ship where they stood was the last one remaining of a battle that went on for two entire days. Now, the men had been forced into a silent confrontation. One side owned the ship; the other lost theirs, and had come aboard to continue the battle hand-to-hand. If their pact was to be honored, both sides would soon become the crew of that very ship, regardless of who had first served in it. All had agreed that he who survived and returned to the ship would be made captain, be it Vladislovas or Hayraven. No pirate dared to defy Vladislovas, but if the young Hayraven was to kill him, the same would be true for him. Rivalry with Guerra Before Medzio Diena, Hayraven came across a few of the Doppelsoeldner Master's soldiers at sea and destroyed their ship. Guerra, the Doppelsoeldner Master, has hated him since. Both Masters aren't the type to shy away from one-on-one confrontations, but neither do they tend to get involved in anything that isn't profitable. It's hard to even say who would win if they were ever to face each other. Gallery ICO Corsair.png|Emblem of Corsairs CHAR corsair m.gif|Male Corsair CHAR corsair f.gif|Female Corsair CHAR Hayraven3D.png|Hayraven's 3D Model ToS GreatPirate.jpg|Hayraven and his crew ToS GreatPirate2.jpg|Hayraven earning the title of Great Pirate References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base # Hayraven's Unofficial Chronicles part 1 # Hayraven's Unofficial Chronicles part 2 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters